


When we were young

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick are 17 when their lives change in the form of a baby.





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> This kind of got away from me and became my longest oneshot so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> This isn't edited so sorry for any mistakes.

_ Ellie was sitting on the front steps waiting for her mom to come pick her up for one of their girl days when she saw him for the first time.  _

_ She heard the talk about the new kid, or as the girls said the new ‘hot guy’, but didn't get the chance to see him yet as she kept her head down in the halls and he had come in late meaning he missed the two classes she had with him according to the attendance list.  _

_ A frown was on her lips as she watched him looking to already be buddy buddy with Buckner and his group. Figures. _

_ She huffed and looked down at her book. _

_ Or she was, until minutes later a throat cleared and someone was blocking her sun. Her head snapped up and she felt her voice die in her throat. Okay so the idiot girls in her school were right. _

_ “Hey, mind if I sit?” _

_ Her brain seemed to short circuit the second she heard his accent. All she could do was shake her head. He smiled and sat on the steps next to her. She couldn't help but turn to look at where Buckner and his friends were just getting into his car, a thought crossed her head that this was some joke but all the boys looked confused, Buckner even motioning for him to join them but the new guy waved him away.  _

_ “I'm Nick Torres.” He grinned, making her palms feel sweaty. God was this what a crush felt like? An actual one that didn't involve fictional characters or celebrities?  _

_ “E-Ellie Bishop.” She said softly, her fingers clutching her book tightly.  _

_ Nick looked to the book then back at her. “Sorry if I interrupted, just- you looked friendly enough and-” He gave a sheepish look. “I needed a break from Buckner and his friends.” _

_ Her lips lifted. “W-Well they aren't my favorite people so..” _

_ “Why do I get the feeling their your least favorite people.” _

_ She bit her lip looking away. “They..aren't really nice.”  _

_ Ellie took a peek at him to see his eyes darken. “That'll have to change.” _

_ “No offence but..you're one person.” _

_ “I'm told I can be very...persuasive.”  _

_ A chill went down her spine at the tone of his voice, but it still didn't make her run the other way. If anything, it only made her more curious about this Nick Torres.  _

_ “If you say so.” She bit her lip. “So um if you don't mind me asking, where'd you move here from? We don't get many new people in town.” _

_ “Florida.” Nick said. “My family moved here after I uh- caused too much trouble at school. Moving here is a way to ‘punish’ me and a way for my parents to get away from the judgmental stares.” _

_ Ellie frowned. “What kind of trouble?” _

_ Nick rubbed the back of his neck. “I got into a lot of fights..and somehow there were rumors of me-” He huffed. “-that I joined a local gang, stupid if you ask me.” _

_ She scoffed, making him chuckle.  _

_ “There were rumors that you joined a gang because you got into fights?” She said, with a raised eyebrow. She felt herself relax more the longer they talked. Nick felt..safe, which made no sense to her they just met after all. _

_ He chuckled again. “They lived for the latest gossip, guess there was nothing else going on so they created some.” _

_ Ellie nodded, just as her mom pulled up. _

_ “That's my ride.” She said. Nick looked over before taking out his phone handing it to her.  _

_ “Here, put your number in. Never hurts to have more people to hang with if Buckner and his minions get annoying, you'd be a lifesaver.” He winked. “Or if I wanna talk to a pretty girl.” _

_ Her cheeks went warm as she ducked her head quickly to put her number in. She quickly handed his phone back and stood, knowing her cheeks were probably still pink.  _

_ “See you around Ellie.” Nick smiled. Ellie wanted to tell him to smile all the time. _

_ “Bye Nick.” She smiled back and ducked her head again as she walked to her mom's car. _

_ “Who's that Eleanor?” Her mom asked the second she settled into the car. Ellie looked to see Nick walking to a car and getting in the driver's seat. She blinked. He had his car here the whole time, which meant he had no reason to sit with her like he was waiting for his own ride.  _

_ “Nick, he's new.” _

_ “Hmm, Torres?” _

_ Ellie looked at her mom. “Yeah.” _

_ “I met his mother at the store.” Ellie could tell from her voice that her mom wasn't a fan. “I have no idea why they moved here of all places, you know I'm not one to judge a book by it's cover but from the way that woman dressed and acted, they obviously have money.”  _

_ “I'm guessing she wasn't the nicest?” Ellie asked. Her son certainly seemed nice. _

_ Barbara scoffed. “Pretended to be nice, but that woman was fake as could be.” _

_ “Well Nick seems nice.” Ellie said softly.  _

_ Barbara smiled at her daughter. “If you think so then I bet he is, you've always had a good judge of character.” _

_ Ellie smiled and looked out the window.  _

_ That night her phone vibrated with a text, from Nick. Ellie was tempted to squeal into her pillow. They ended up staying up half the night talking to each other, and neither regretted their lack of sleep. _

_ Everything between them just seemed to flow.  _

* * *

_ Four months had gone by, and Ellie knew she found a real friend in Nick. They spent time together at and after school (where the bullying had seemed to come to a sudden stop but Nick wouldn't tell her how but she was thankful), he had even met her parents who welcomed him into the Bishop clan easily, and he even met her brothers who of course interrogated him before deciding he wasn't a bad guy. Ellie had a very short pleasure of meeting his parents while visiting his house (which made it obvious that they had money, Ellie was terrified just stepping on the carpets not wanting to ruin them). They were fake just like her mom had said, but Nick had quickly ushered her away when his mom started wrinkling her nose at Ellie's clothes. She had also met his sister over video chat, Lucia lived in DC with her husband George and was in the navy. It seemed the Torres children had not inherited their parents love of money and snobbery. _

_ At that moment Ellie waited at Nick's locker after school, the halls were empty as the students at her school wasted no time in escaping. Usually that was her if she wasn't catching up on school work in the library, but she still had to give him her birthday present.  _

_ Nick grinned when he saw her, eyeing the gift in her hand. “You know you wished me a happy birthday already.”  _

_ “But I didn't give you your present.” She held it out, Nick eagerly took it and ripped it open. She smiled at his childlike excitement, though there was a small sadness in her knowing he didn't experience gift giving like this when he would go home. He had told her his parents just gave him some money, and Lucia usually tried making it a good birthday but she had a life back in DC.  _

_ Nick pulled out a new leather jacket, the same one he had been eyeing at a store they were in the other week, but he had been hesitant on buying it as he didn't like spending the money he had on himself. _

_ “Ellie-” He blinked at her. “What- this isn't some cheap gift-” _

_ She shrugged, motioning for him to put it on. “It's called being a good friend Nick.” _

_ Ellie swallowed at the view in front of her, Nick looked even better in a leather jacket. _

_ “Fits perfectly.” He said with a grin. “But- there was one thing I wanted for my birthday..” _

_ She tilted her head confused. “What's that?” _

_ He stepped closer to her, Ellie's breath caught in her throat when she noticed he was slowly leaning closer to her.  _

_ “Stop me anytime Ellie.” He mumbled, his lips inches from hers. _

_ She didn't move to stop him, instead she decided to be brave and forced herself to stop thinking for once as she closed the rest of the distance. Her heart was racing, butterflies filled her stomach, and she felt a little dizzy when their lips touched. _

_ Nick reached up to cup her cheek, his other slid around her waist to keep her there. Ellie leaned into him, her hands clutching the sides of his jacket.  _

_ When they slowly pulled away, her eyes fluttered open to see Nick looking at her in awe.  _

_ “Was that your first kiss?” He whispered. _

_ She bit her lip and nodded.  _

_ His lips twitched upwards. “You wanna try again?” _

_ Ellie nodded again right before his lips were back on hers. _

* * *

_ Before Nick came along, the thought of having sex before graduating high school always made her scoff, no one would be interested in her like that and she doubted she'd be comfortable enough with someone for it to happen.  _

_ Yet here she was, after five months of dating she was on his bed only in her bra and panties, his hands seeming to be all over her before unhooking her bra.  _

_ As his hands made to pull off her panties and her hands at the edge of his boxers, she froze. _

_ Nick stopped without having to be told.  _

_ “Ellie?” He asked softly, she almost laughed at the way he was trying hard to keep his eyes on her face and not below. It made her cheeks flush, she knew she was small especially compared to most girls at school, but the way Nick's eyes darkened in interest gave her the confidence not to cover herself.  _

_ “I just- I want to do this I swear- but I have no experience and I have to compare to-” _

_ “No one.”  _

_ Ellie looked at him with confused wide eyes. “What?” _

_ Nick chuckled. “Ellie..I have no experience either.” _

_ “But you never said-” _

_ “I didn't think I had to, I never said anything about any other girls.” _

_ “But you're..” She moved her hands gesturing to him, especially his muscles that Ellie had no doubt would get even better once he grew older (boys had it so much easier, unfair).  _

_ Nick laughed, highly amused. “Babe, we're only 17 and the whole player thing was way overdone back home. Neither of us have anything to compare to.” _

_ Ellie felt her body relax, she didn't care when she thought Nick had sex before, but it was a huge relief now knowing he hadn't. Not even for one second did she not believe him, he had never lied to her before even just pointing out something small as her not being able to wink (apparently she looked weird when winking but Nick found it cute) _

_ “We don't have to continue.” Nick told her softly. _

_ Ellie bit her lip and reached over snatching the condom off his nightstand. Ellie dropped it on the bed before grabbing his hands, placing them back where they were before she froze up.  _

_ Nick smirked right before his mouth was back on hers, their hands taking off the last bit of clothes.  _

* * *

Ellie groaned and from her spot on the bathroom floor (which was thankfully connected to her room, her parents had taken pity on her having to share with three boys), she threw her head back against the wall, wincing at the thud.

“Ellie?” 

She cringed at Nick calling her name as he walked into her room. She couldn't look at him as he came to the bathroom door. Ellie knew it was an odd sight.

While she was sitting on the floor across from the sink and counter, a whole box of tampons  _ and _ pads were scattered all around her, and the calendar usually hanging on the back of her bedroom door was thrown in the direction of the tub. 

“Uh..Ellie what the hell is going on?”

She burst into tears.

Nick's eyes widened, his face showing panic as he dropped down beside her. 

“Ell? Talk to me.”

She sniffled, still crying as she got the words out. “I'm..late!”

Nick opened his mouth to ask what she meant when his eyes went back to the mess on the floor. 

“Fuck.”

“That's what got us in this mess!” She wailed, wildly gesturing towards herself and the floor.

Nick felt his own freak out rise but shoved it back down the best he could, Ellie needed him right now.

“A-Are you sure you're late?”

She nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “It's always been consistent, Nick-”

He did the only thing he could think of, he sat down instead of kneeling on the floor and pulled her into his arms. “Let's not freak out anymore just yet..one step at a time.” He swallowed the lump rising in his throat. “First we clean this mess up before your parents get home, then we leave them a note and head out of town and buy a pregnancy test, my parents are on another trip so we'll go to my house.”

Ellie breathed out and nodded. She looked at him with thankful eyes. “Thank you..for having a clearer head then me right now, and being here.” Her voice broke at the last part.

Nick kissed her forehead before he helped her off the floor. 

By the time they got in Nick's car and drove to one of the stores out of town, Ellie felt much calmer then she had sitting on the bathroom floor. As long as Nick was there, she'd be fine..right?

Things seemed on their side at the moment as they apparently went at a time where the store was empty, and the person working at the register didn't look like they'd throw the two a nasty look. 

Until they turned the corner heading towards the register and ran right into Buckner. 

His eyes right away zeroed in on the two pregnancy tests in Nick's hands. 

“Thomas-” Nick said, his voice sounding a little strangled. “Look-”

Buckner held up his hand. “You don't have to say anything man.” He held up a sports magazine in his hand. “I'm just here buying my magazine, they don't sell this one in town.” 

“You won't?” Ellie asked surprised. Buckner may be nice to her now from whatever Nick said, but she wouldn't have expected him to pretend he never saw them, this would after all be huge gossip. 

“I won't. Look, I've made things hell for you enough Ellie. I'm not actually a bad guy, I just got caught up in trying to be the popular cool guy which made me act like a jerk.” 

Ellie nodded but still grabbed hold of Nick's free hand tightly. 

“Thanks man..really.” Nick said sincerely. Ellie nodded in agreement. 

Buckner waved it away. “Don't worry about it. You've become a good friend Nick, an actual friend unlike half the guys on the team, it's the least I can do.”

He said nothing more as he continued to the register. Still, they waited until he left before going up themselves. Thankfully the lady working didn't give them a dirty look, and only smiled at them in a pity and supportive way.

Ellie would take that over a bad reaction right now.

When they got to Nick's room, Ellie felt like she was going to puke any minute and Nick didn't look any better.

“What if I don't pee on them enough?” Ellie suddenly said, panic rising. “What if we bought defective ones is there such a thing?! What if I it's not a pregnancy and I have something more serious?! Oh god what if I'm dying!-”

Ellie cut off her rant as Nick kissed her. Right away her body relaxed and she sunk into him. 

“One step at a time.” He whispered. 

She took a breath. “One step at a time.”

Ellie went in his bathroom to take the tests, when she opened the door and came to sit beside him on the bed, he started the timer on his phone.

They didn't say anything as they waited, only held on to each other's hand tightly.

When the timer went off three minutes later, they shared a scared look and slowly walked into the bathroom.

Ellie whimpered and buried herself against his chest. Nick clenched his eyes shut as he held her. Feeling her legs weaken, he picked her up and carried her to his bed where they laid down.

It was only when Nick's hand subconsciously rested on her stomach that they seemed to snap out of it.

“There's really a baby in there.” Ellie whispered, her voice cracking as she rested her hand on top of his. 

“There's options you know..” He said, even just saying the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Ellie was quick to shake her head. “No. This baby..I can't even  _ think _ about- no.”

“I'm not just talking about abortion Ell, there's adoption too-”

“Is this your way of saying you don't want our baby?” She snapped. “I mean yes we're not even eighteen yet and still in school but if you don't want to be there then-”

“Ellie!” Nick shouted. “I'm just saying to give  _ you _ options. I'm not my parents, I want to actually be there for fucks sake!”

Ellie flinched at his harsh tone, a hint of anger in it. Though she couldn't blame him.

“Oh god Nick, I'm sorry I didn't-” He pulled her back into his arms, burying his face in her neck. Ellie blinked back tears when she felt the wetness on her telling her everything. 

She knew it was more than being scared, more than her words. Ellie let the comfort they were giving each other wash over her as her mind thought back to the one night they snuck out and sat by the lake under the stars and talked all about their families. Ellie remembered Nick telling her about how he heard his parents talking about how they when his mom found out she was pregnant with Nick, she wanted an abortion but only kept him because her parents gave her a huge sum of money to not go through with it. And after he was born, his parents had put him up for adoption but their own parents had found out and by throwing their connections and wealth around, had him pulled from an actual nice and loving home back to the cold house with parents who could barely look at him. 

She knew he was terrified of turning into his parents without him having to say anything. 

Ellie wrapped her arms around him tighter. 

“You're not them Nick.” She whispered.

He pulled his face away from her. “How do you know that?”

“Because..you'll be there every step of the way-” He nodded. “And I  _ know _ you Nick, you have a big kind heart no matter how much you try and hide it to others.”

He kissed her softly, his hand once again going to her stomach making a fluttering feeling go through her chest. She was terrified, but she wouldn't want to go through this with anyone else. 

* * *

After a long debate on who to tell first as they knew keeping it a secret would only blow up in their faces, it was decided Barbara would be the first to know.

Ellie's hands shook as they walked into her house a week after finding out. 

“Mom?” She called, right away getting a shout back from the kitchen. 

“Oh Nick, I saw your friends playing soccer at the park earlier, I thought you'd be with them.” Barbara said warmly when Nick trailed in after Ellie. 

He shook his head. “I uh-”

“Mom-”

Barbara set down the potato peeler in her hand, giving them a worried look. “Is everything okay? You two don't look well. Do you need some iced tea?” She moved to go into the fridge but Ellie stopped her.

“Mom..I-” Her eyes teared up. Nick's hand was resting on her back in support. “Mom I'm- I'm pregnant.”

Barbara blinked at them as if processing the words before she slowly sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen  “Oh..oh my..that's- that's not something I ever expected anytime soon..”

Ellie sniffled, Nick's hand rubbing comforting circles now. 

“I'm so sorry!” She cried. “I'm scared mom I-”

Barbara jumped up and walked around the counter to pull Ellie into her arms. “Oh my baby, it'll be okay shh.” 

Nick stepped away, his fingers fidgeting nervously. 

Ellie cried in her mom's arms, Barbara looked up and only took one look at Nick before she reached over and yanked him into the hug. Nick blinked in shock, his body tensing before slowly relaxing into the hug. 

When they all pulled away, Barbara reached for the phone. “First things first, we need to get you a doctors appointment to not only confirm it but for a check up-”

At the same time, Nick's phone rang. It was Buckner calling. He was about to reject the call when she stopped him. “Go take it, it's okay.”

Nick nodded and went out onto the porch. 

Soon after Barbara was done with the call, Ellie was fitted into a newly empty spot for the next day. 

“Mom..” Ellie said. “You still haven't..asked any questions. Like if Nick is going to be around or-”

Barbara smiled softly at her daughter. “Honey that boy isn't going anywhere, he looks at you like you're his whole world, you two may only be 17- and wow expecting a baby, but he wasn't going anywhere even before.” 

Ellie smiled and hugged her mom. 

Nick came in seconds later, Buckner had called wanting to know what happened. Ellie was surprised at how she didn't mind that Nick told Buckner the truth, but he  _ had _ changed..she supposed she could give the guy a chance, especially since it looked like he'd be a support system for Nick. 

* * *

As they walked out of the doctors, pregnancy confirmed and with a clean bill of health along with a bunch of pamphlets to read, Barbara brought up the subject they were dreading. 

“When are you two planning on telling everyone else?”

Ellie bit her lip. “Well..I was hoping we could tell dad and the boys at dinner tomorrow or something? I- honestly I just want to get it over with..we'll be having enough things to worry about as is.”

Nick cringed. He was so not looking forward to the eventual punch to the face. 

Ellie sensing it, gripped his hand tightly in hers.

“And your parents, Nick?”

He cringed again. “They'll be the last people I'll tell.”

Her mom nodded in understanding having met them more times then she'd like.

“Okay..looks like I'm giving your brothers a call.”

Before dinner, Ellie was up in her room with Nick who was pacing her floor. 

“They're going to beat me up! Shoot me! Chop me in pieces with the axe! Throw my body in the woods never to be found! Throw me in the lake weighed down!”

“Nick!” Ellie put her hands on his chest to stop his pacing. “They'll be angry and make threats, but I can promise you they won't hurt you. Mom and I won't let them even if they try.” 

He took a breath. “If I die-”

She laughed a little and kissed him softly. “You won't die.” 

They waited until everyone was done eating. Ellie squeezed Nick's hand under the table and exchanged a look with her mom. 

“Dad..guys..I- Nick and I- have some news and..it's not exactly good news but I hope you'll all be supportive and won't hate Nick or me by the time he leaves.” 

William Bishop straightened in his chair, her brothers narrowed their eyes. 

“I'm- I'm pregnant..”

Her confession was met with silence..until suddenly chaos exploded as her brothers all started shouting and firing questions left and right. Ellie felt Nick's hand tighten around hers to the point where it was a little painful but she would deal with it. 

Barbara was just about to yell at them to be quiet and William whistled loudly, the boys right away shutting up. 

“Now.” William said sternly turning to them. “I'm disappointed in you Ellie, you too Nick. You're both bright kids with futures ahead of you. But, I won't turn my back, and I will support you because you're my baby girl Eleanor, how could I not.” 

“Are you just forgetting the fact Nick got her  _ pregnant _ !” John shouted in disbelief. “She's too young!”

“Oh god, my baby sister had sex!” Moaned Robbie in disgust as he rubbed his eyes as if wiping the thought from his memory. 

“Like none of you had sex in high school.” Ellie mumbled. Robbie cringed. 

“Nick.” George said. Nick looked at him, straight in the eye as if he wasn't just having a freak out in her room an hour ago. “Let me ask you this and give you a chance to get out of me giving you a good punch- you're sticking by her side, right?”

“Yes."

“You'll be there for the hormonal changes, the body changes, the cravings, the doctors appointment, the birth, the late nights, and so on?”

“Yes.” Nick said firmly. “I love Ellie, and either any of you believe it or not, I already love this baby.”

Ellie felt her breath catch at the sincerity in his voice. She blinked back her suddenly watery eyes as she thought of all the times he had this need to touch her stomach as if he could already feel the baby since they found out. She knew he loved their baby, but to hear him say it out loud..

It seemed to have calmed them all down too. 

William and George nodded. John grunted but didn't look like he was going to bash Nick's head in. 

“...I still can't believe you had  _ sex _ !”

“Oh Robbie..” Ellie said with a sigh. 

* * *

_ “Holy shit.” _

Nick and Ellie exchanged a look. 

_ “George!”  _ Lucia shouted, the volume making even them flinch and it was through laptop speakers.  _ “I'm gonna be an aunt!” _

_ “What?!”  _ Could be heard somewhere in the background before Nick's brother-in-law appeared on the screen as he sat beside Lucia.  _ “Wow, really? Are you two okay? Do you need anything? I can book Lucia and I a ticket-” _

“George.” Nick said, cutting him off. “Thank you but, I still haven't even told  _ them _ , yet.” 

Lucia cringed.  _ “Then maybe I should come for a visit, maybe they won't be as bad if I'm around? They always behaved a little better.”  _

Nick shook his head. “You can't just drop everything Lucia.”

She sighed.  _ “Fine, but will you or at least you Ellie keep me up to date?”  _ She suddenly grinned again.  _ “I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!” _

Nick and Ellie looked a little wide eyed as Lucia jumped away, her arms waving about off screen. 

George cleared his throat trying not to laugh.  _ “She uh, had a bit too much sugar today after staying up late last night finishing some work.”  _

Nick nodded with a laugh. “That makes more sense.” He raised an eyebrow seeing one of Lucia's legs appear from the side before disappearing again. “She's doing her happy dance isn't she?”

_ “.....Yup.” _

* * *

Nick almost wished he had taken Ellie up on her offer to come with him when telling Voldemort and Bellatrix as he'd taken to calling them in his head. 

But then he remembered it was  _ Ellie _ and there was no way he was subjecting her to what they would say. 

His stomach twisted making him feel sick as he walked in. His parents sat in the sitting room, his dad reading the paper and his mom pursing her lips at something on her phone. 

“Mom, dad.” He said as he walked in, his voice changing to the cold tone it always did when talking to them. 

“What is it this time?” Fernando said without looking up from the paper.

“Will this take long?” Silvia put her phone down and walked to the mirror resting above the fireplace, fixing her hair that didn't need fixing. “I have somewhere to be soon.” 

Nick clenched his jaw and decided to just rip it off. “I'm going to be a dad. Ellie's pregnant.”

Silvia whipped around, her eyes narrowing in a deadly stare. “Excuse me?!” She screeched out. 

“You heard me.” Nick said through clenched teeth. 

“You a parent? You don't know the first thing about being a parent!”

“Oh and you do?” He snapped.

Silvia pursed her lips once more. “Don't take that tone with me you ungrateful brat!”

“Ungrateful?!”

“We gave you anything you could ever want! The latest toys when you were younger and now the latest gadgets, clothes, a car-”

Nick laughed coldly. “All I  _ wanted _ was for my parents to actually love me, their own  _ child _ !” 

“Love is nothing but a fairy tale Nicholas, it's about time you learn that! I can't believe you let that little whore trick you!”

“Ellie is NOT a whore!” Nick yelled, his hands clenched into fists. 

“I knew you were worthless!” Silvia shouted. “I should have got rid of you while I had the chance! You've caused us nothing but problems-”

Fernando's sudden voice cut her off. “How much?”

Nick turned to glare at his dad. “What?”

He set the paper down and stood. “How much will it take to get her to get rid of it.”

“Are you kidding?!” Nick shook with anger, he could have sworn he saw even his mom back up a step. “You want to pay Ellie to get rid our our  _ baby _ !”

“Everything has a price Nicholas.” No emotion was on his face as he said it. “Either she gets rid of it or you leave her, we'll move back to Florida where you weren't gallivanting around with such trash.”

“Fuck you.” Nick spat out. “She isn't getting rid of our baby and I'm not leaving her!”

“Well then.” Fernando turned his nose down at him. “You can grab your things and leave. Consider yourself cut out of this family.”

Nick scoffed. “Gladly.” 

When he walked out the door, some of his stuff with him, Fernando was nowhere to be seen but he turned to look before shutting the door. Silvia had a tear sliding down her cheek before the emotionless mask was back in place.

* * *

Hours later Nick sat beside Ellie huddled together at the top of the steps as they listened to her parents in the kitchen. Ellie had been clinging to Nick since he had arrived on the Bishop's doorstep with his things in tow. Barbara and William had taken him inside, Ellie rushing down the steps and throwing herself at him was all it took for him to break. He may not have loved them, but they were still his  _ parents _ and that stung. After he had blurted out what happened, Ellie's parents sent them upstairs while they talked. 

“I should go over there and give them a piece of my damn mind!” Shouted William. “No one should be treating their child like that!”

“And do what William? We both know we can't do anything but let Nick stay here.” Barbara was heard saying in a soft tone, a large difference to her husbands angry one. 

“Of course he's staying here! Nick is now family, which is why I should also go give them a piece if my mind! No one treats my family like that! And the things they said about our daughter!”

Ellie rubbed her hand along Nick's back, he leaned into her, resting his head against hers from where she lay on his shoulder. 

“William, you need to calm down. Let's just be glad Nick won't be stuck out on the street somewhere or sleeping in his car, you can go with him tomorrow and stop by to grab the rest of his things.”

Ellie stood then, Nick followed her into her bedroom where a blow up mattress was next to her bed. He could have slept in the one of the boys empty rooms on a real bed, but he wanted to be next to Ellie and her parents surprisingly didn't reject the idea. 

“Is it weird that I don't feel hurt by what they said about me?” Ellie wondered. “I'm hurt for you, though. I  _ hate _ them!”

Nick leaned over and kissed her. “I love you Ellie.”

She felt butterflies and a happy feeling in her chest at the words. “I love you too, but why the random need to say it?” 

Nick shrugged, running his thumb along her cheek. “Just for you being you.”

Ellie tilted her head confused but just took it. “Well seeing as how I don't know how to be anyone else..”

Nick chuckled and kissed her again, Ellie smiled against his lips.

The next morning William took his truck and drove Nick over to his now old house. 

When they stepped inside, Nick couldn't even find himself surprised.

His parents had already left, their things already gone from the house.

“Looks like they moved back.” Nick mumbled. 

“Already?!” William frowned. “I'm sorry son.”

Nick shrugged. “They only moved here because of me really, only another thing for them to hate me for.”

William huffed but decided to change the subject. “Let's go see if your stuff is still here so we can go back home.”

He put a hand on Nick's shoulder, the word ‘home’ running through his head even on the ride back. Ellie's home always did feel more like home then any place he lived, but Nick knew his real home was with Ellie and their baby. 

It was the day after that when Nick finally told Lucia what happened. She had ranted and raged until eventually calming down. 

_ “You know this means they cut you off from the trust fund you were supposed to get at 21.” _

Nick rolled his eyes. “I don't care about my stupid trust fund Lucia.” 

Ellie from her spot curled up on her window seat where she was reading a pregnancy book raised an eyebrow. They had talked before about his trust fund, but Nick was pretty sure she didn't think he was serious before. 

_ “Well then I guess it's a good thing I gave you all of mine.” _

“What! Lucia what the hell are you talking about?” 

Ellie now set her book down, her attention fully on their conversation. 

_ “I knew you'd somehow get cut off from it, so I got lawyers and was able to open an account to transfer the money to, it's in your name just that you can't access it until you're 18.”  _

“What I could have got mine!”

Lucia scoffed  _ “Nicky, you always went against their orders, you marched to your own drum, forget what they thought. It was only a matter of time before something happened.”  _

“It's yours Lucia, what about when you and George want to start a family-”

_ “We're fine money wise, trust me. That money is now yours little brother.”  _

After they ended the call, Ellie stated at him.

“What?” Nick asked, eyebrow raised.

“My boyfriend is rich.”

“....You knew I came from money Ellie.” He said with a laugh. “Guess this means you  _ aren't _ with me just for my money-”

She tossed one of the window seat pillows at him. He caught it with a laugh.

“I hope you know I really don't care about the money.” Nick told her. 

Ellie smiled at him. “I know. But I can't say I'm not thankful for it..it'll make having this little one easier.”  She put her hands on her stomach. 

When the new school year started, they both stood at the entrance holding hands. 

It wouldn't have been so bad..except Ellie's pregnancy had already been spread around town, they suspected his mom was behind it before they left. Which meant, every person in the school was going to know. 

“We can always run.” 

Ellie huffed out a laugh. “If only.” 

“Here goes nothing..” Nick mumbled before opening the doors. 

They both froze the second the doors closed behind them with a click. 

It seemed as if the whole student body was lined up along the hall, with actual smiles on their faces. Before either of them could really react, they had classmates come up to them with congratulations, supportive words, baby gifts, hugs- Ellie wondered when she stepped into another universe. 

“It's a little much, isn't it?” 

They turned around to see Buckner standing there, hands in his pockets  

“Wait-” Nick looked around the hall. “Was all of this you?” 

Buckner shrugged with a smile. “Oddly enough it seems a majority of the school likes you two together, people wanted to show their support so I helped organize it a bit.” 

Ellie let out a happy noise that was crossed with a cry as she suddenly hugged Buckner who was wide eyed and little freaked. Nick covered his mouth as he snickered, Buckner stared at him with wide eyes before Ellie pulled away.

“Right well uh, I have to go grab something from my gym locker before class.” 

Buckner quickly left and Nick burst into laughter.

“What?” She huffed. ”What's so funny?”

“You scared the guy Ell.”

She rolled her eyes and continued walking down the emptying hall. Nick grinned and followed after her. Luckily one of the students had the idea to keep the gifts they got in the office which someone had done for them. It wasn't much, but it certainly wouldn't have all fit in her locker. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her books. Things had definitely changed at school since Nick, and Ellie was so thankful. 

* * *

Time went by quickly. 

Nick even after he turned 18 and had access to the money stayed living at the Bishop's where he really became part of the family. It also meant he was there for every moment of the pregnancy. He was even there for their baby's first kick, which resulted in him staying up all night talking to her stomach, which annoyed Ellie to no end but she never told him to stop. 

Their baby's arrival came before they knew it.

And as they saw their little baby for the first time, all that fear they felt from the beginning to the birth melted away. 

All of the Bishop clan was in the room, their baby cuddled against Ellie as Nick sat beside her squeezed in the hospital bed. 

“Are you finally gonna give us a name?” George asked, a little teasing in his voice. 

Nick and Ellie shared a grin. 

“I'd like you guys to meet our son, Gabriel William Torres.” 

William looked at them in surprise. “You named him after me?”

Ellie smiled. “Of course dad.”

“You're important to both of us.” Nick said. 

William looked as if he was blinking back tears.

“I'm so gonna be the best uncle.” Robbie mumbled.

John scoffed. “Actually, I'll be the best uncle.”

George rolled his eyes. “Please we all know I'll be the favorite.” 

Nick and Ellie exchanged amused looks.

After her parents had dragged her brothers away, Ellie lightly kissed Gabriel's head.

“I don't regret a second of it.” She whispered.

Nick ran a finger down his cheek. “Same here. And Ellie?”

“Yeah?” 

“Happy birthday.”

She looked at him and grinned. Her family had forgotten for the moment, but it was only a matter of time before it clicked in their heads. 

“Looks like we share the same birthday little guy.” She said softly to Gabriel. 

Nick wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him being careful of Gabriel. He kissed the side of her head. “So...we're 18 year old parents..you think we can do it?”

Ellie smiled. “With you right by my side and my family, our family, on our side..I think we can.”

* * *

**Years Later**

Ellie leaned back in her chair rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of McGee and Tony across from her, they were looking at Tony's computer screen arguing over  _ solitaire  _ of all things. 

“Do I even wanna know?” 

All heads snapped up at the sudden voice. Ellie grinned and got up, giving her husband a kiss. 

Two gagging sounds made them pull away. Their 13 year old Gabriel was making a face, and their 8 year old Avery stood with a hand over her eyes, peeking out slightly to see if the coast was clear. 

“Hey Nick! Haven't seen you around here for a while.” Tony said with nod.

“Or the kids either.” McGee said.

“Yeah, we've been busy getting ready for the move.” 

Tony and McGee gave confused looks.

“Move?” McGee asked. 

Nick grinned. “Didn't you hear? As of next week I'll be jumping ship from the FBI to NCIS. We're moving to a house closer to the Navy Yard, no point in having a house halfway if we can now get one closer with us both working here.”

“Mom, can we go get something from the vending machine?” Gabriel asked. “I'm hungry.”

“Me too! Me too!” Avery shouted, jumping on the heels of her feet. 

Nick and Ellie chuckled, handing them some money for the both of them. 

“Wait-” Tony gaped. “Where in NCIS?” 

“Right here DiNozzo.” Gibbs said as he came walking in. “Meet your new teammate.”

When Gabriel and Avery came back already eating the snacks they got, Gibbs ruffled both their hair and gave them all orders to take a lunch break. 

“Yes food!” Gabriel cheered. 

Avery, always one to copy her older brother, started chanting ‘food’. 

Nick and Ellie exchanged smiles as they got on their coats. 

It was one hell of a ride, but so worth it.


End file.
